


Tapered

by Homesweetdali



Series: Pained [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking (mentioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homesweetdali/pseuds/Homesweetdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during season 5 before Sam falls into the pit.  Cas volunteers as a blood substitute for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapered

It felt strange, but he could not deny the better aspects of it-although for now he did.

Sam never looked at him. It was during these times that it felt the most fragile-the most unstable. Afterwards Sam hunched over him, eyes hesitant as if he was waiting for some kind of reply.

"Sorry. " He said, though with the weight of his voice it came out as more of a whisper.

Cas frowned. " There is no need to apologize, Sam- I... understand completely. This means nothing. " and to Castiel, that had been the unspoken agreement.

"... Right. " Sam mumbled uncomfortably as he sat himself on one side of the bed.

There was an awkward tension there, but it wasn't addressed as Sam quietly climbed into the next bed and slept.

-

"How are things, Cassie? " Balthazar stood blase in his parlor, wine at hand.

"It's been working thus far; he's more efficient, more focused... " Cas pursed, suddenly at a loss for words.

" -More starved? " Balthazar interrupted.

Cas looked up at him with a expectancy that made him appear like a child who was about to be scolded.

" Giving him angel blood-did you really expect things to be that much different? " Balthazar poured himself another glass. " I assume he's already ran all of the bases with you. "

Cas furrowed confused, he did not understand the terminology.

"The blood causes him to hunger-I assist when it is necessary. "

" Yes, well, I'll bet he loves your-assistance." Balthazar jeered. His face became drawn from there on however, his tone grave.

" You can't do this forever, Cas. His thirst will only get stronger, until even you won't be able to match him. Then what will you do? What will Sam do-when there's nothing left. Neither of you will survive, and based on how long you've given yourself over to him-I see only one option for you my friend. Let the boy die, or die with him. There's no in between, he's taken in too much already."

There was tension then too, but it was far heavier than the last time.

-

When Dean found out, it'd been the final push that drove the trio apart. Blood ties were drowned in more blood.

Now Sam and Cas stood before a heap of demon carcasses. It had been no contest.

Sam turned to face Cas in triumph, but came across as fearsome with glinty eyes and reddened teeth twisted into a smile. For the first time, Cas was truly afraid of what he'd done .

-

It became more violent thereafter and more desperate than he could remember, but maybe it was just a result of how weak he'd become.

Sam stopped apologizing.

-

When the fiftieth demon dropped to the ground, it didn't take more than a flick of his wrist.

Sam turned to Cas, jubilant.

"Did you see that!?" He grinned but his face soon fell, as did Cas.

-

Sam carried Cas to the car and then back to the motel room where they were staying temporarily.

He put Cas down on one of the beds and rifled around the room for things until he found a cloth and some meds spread about on the counter. He picked them up and revealed an old amulet that laid underneath.

Sam gave it a slight gaze before he carried on.

Cas' breaths were short and heavy. His face was wet with sweat and warmed from fever.

"Here, this should help. " Sam said. He began to wipe a cool cloth over Cas' forehead. A few moments of silence passed before Cas felt well enough to speak.

"Thank you, Sam, but I think I'll need to rest. "

Sam frowned.

"... Angels aren't supposed to sleep. "

Cas looked blankly to the side, some part of him thought he'd feel embarrassed-should it ever come to this, but he found himself too tired to care.

"I'm not an angel anymore. "

Sam's expressions conflicted with one another, not sure if whether he should be blaming himself or not.

Cas saw this and reached out to him, pulling him into a long embrace.

Sam pressed his face against Cas' torso. His long arms and legs wrapped tightly around him like frightened animal. It was baffling how a person of such power could be reduced to this-Cas thought, and then he realized that Balthazar had not been so far off about the context of their relationship.

" Why do you stay? " Sam asked sadly. Cas ran a hand through Sam's hair-it felt like a comfort for both of them. He spoke just above Sam's brow.

" You know why."


End file.
